1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel amorphous aluminum-valve metal alloys with special characteristics such as high corrosion resistance, high wear resistance and considerable toughness, which can be used industrial plants such as chemical plants as well as various fields of human life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since Ti and Zr are corrosion resistant metals, the Al alloys with Ti and/or Zr are expected to possess a high corrosion resistance. However, various compound phases exist in their crystalline alloys prepared by conventional casting methods and hence the solubility range of Ti and/or Zr in Al is narrow.
On the other hand, Ti, Zr, Nb, Ta, Mo and W belong to refractory metals. Melting points of Nb, Ta, Mo and W are higher than the boiling point of Al. It is, therefore, difficult to apply conventional casting methods for production of Al-Ti, Al-Zr and Al-Ti-Zr alloys with Nb, Ta, Mo and W. If these alloys are successfully prepared not as heterogeneous crystalline alloys but as homogeneous amorphous alloys, the alloys have a bright future prospect as novel metallic materials.
Most of the passive films, which can protect metallic materials in mild environments, suffer break down in hydrochloric acids. Because of severe corrosiveness of hydrochloric acids, there are no metallic materials which are corrosion resistant in hydrochloric acids. Currently used aluminum alloys are no exception.
In view of the above-foregoing, there has been a strong demand for further new metallic materials which can be used in such severe environments, that corrode almost all currently used metallic materials.